


A Little Distraction

by angel_in_me



Series: Among the Alien Stars [8]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Picnics, Post-Canon, Surprises
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Так и не скажешь, куда ты меня ведёшь? — снова попробовала Сара, но больше ради шутки, чем в надежде получить настоящий ответ.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: Among the Alien Stars [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896562
Kudos: 1





	A Little Distraction

— Что ты на этот раз задумал? — поинтересовалась Сара, когда Рейес посадил свой шаттл на укромной поляне посреди Рифа Духов.

— Ну же, preciosa, если я тебе всё расскажу, то это не будет сюрпризом, — ухмыльнулся Видаль, помогая ей выбраться наружу.

— Ты и твои сюрпризы, — хмыкнула в ответ Райдер. — Надеюсь, что эта не очередная пещера, где я узнаю об ещё одной твоей тайной личности?

— Ты мне будешь это до конца жизни припоминать?

— Что-то типа того.

— Жестокая женщина.

— Но я всё равно тебе нравлюсь, — они улыбнулись друг другу, и Рейес поцеловал её в лоб.

— Ты даже не догадываешься как сильно, — подмигнул ей Видаль. А затем, развернувшись, уверенным пошёл в сторону одной из скал. — А теперь просто иди за мной, я хорошо знаю окрестности.

— Ну-ну, — саркастично отозвалась Сара, но послушно поспешила за ним.

Рейес вёл её по ничем не примечательной тропинке, которую сложно было разобрать среди множества камней, покрывавших относительно пологий склон. Они шли где-то полчаса, беззаботно разговаривая обо всё и ни о чём. Их встречи были редкими и нечастыми, а потому каждое мгновение, которое они могли провести вместе, было особенным. Даже если для других это было нечто совершенно обыденным.

— Так и не скажешь, куда ты меня ведёшь? — снова попробовала Сара, но больше ради шутки, чем в надежде получить настоящий ответ. К тому же, она любила сюрпризы. Может, не так сильно, как раньше в Млечном Пути, но всё же.

— Нет, к тому же, ты сама скоро увидишь, — улыбнулся ей Рейес. — Мы почти на месте.

Над ними возвышалась очередная скала, на которую можно было взобраться только при помощи джетпака.

— Придётся прыгать, но не думаю, что тебе с твоей биотикой будет слишком сложно.

Сара лишь закатила глаза, но взмыла вверх вслед за Рейесом и плавно приземлилась на выступе. Она обернулась в поисках Видаля, но невольно удивлённо выдохнула от открывшегося ей вида. 

Перед ней, словно на ладони расположились пустоши Кадары, купавшиеся в золотых лучах неспешно клонившегося к закату солнца. Повсюду, сколько хватало глаз, линия горизонта была испещрена горами и скалами. В низинах, у подножия вершин, пробивались гейзеры. Пропитывая воздух тёплой влагой, они разливались по округе, образуя водоёмы, в которых отражалось бездонное небо планеты. 

Кадара, конечно, была не самым приветливым местом в Элее, но ни одна другая планета не могла сравниться с ней в глазах Сары.

— Дух захватывает, правда? — раздался у неё над ухом знакомый голос. Рейес аккуратно обнял её сзади, устроив голову у неё на плече. Сара повернула голову, бросив на него короткий взгляд.

— Кадара невероятна, — согласилась она и поцеловала его в щеку.

— Это ещё не всё, — он отпустил девушку и кивнул головой себе за спину, призывая её посмотреть в ту сторону.

Сара обернулась и тут же прикрыла рот рукой, не в силах скрыть изумления. На земле был расстелен большой плед, на котором стояли различные продукты: фрукты, сыр, тонкие хлебцы и даже шоколад. И, конечно же, бутылка хорошего виски. Всё это было большой редкостью в Андромеде, и Сара с трудом могла представить, сколько усилий должен был приложить Рейес, чтобы всё это раздобыть.

— Ты как-то упоминала, что на Земле вы всей семьёй часто выбирались на пикники, — сказал Рейес, явно довольный реакцией девушки. — Вот я и решил, что эту традицию можно перенести и в Андромеду.

— Рейес… Это самая приятная вещь, которую кто-либо для меня делал, — призналась Сара, а затем бросилась в его объятья. — Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — он поцеловал её в макушку и, взяв её за руку, повёл к пледу.


End file.
